lilacclanfandomcom-20200215-history
LilacClan Wiki
Rules <☀>'NO double-clanning-' Double-clanning is strictly forbidden. Clan-members who participate in double-clanning will be exiled. <☀>'Mates-' Having a mate is not allowed until your character is 13 moons of age, nonetheless kittens until that age. Graphic descriptions are strictly prohibited. <☀>'Leader's Word is Law' <☀> Power Playing- Using phrases or terms such as "nn" nm" and over-exaggeration against other players is strictly forbidden. If you are caught using these there will be a punishment assigned by another clan member. <☀>'Vocabulary-' Advanced vocab is allowed, but please keep it understandable for some players who may not be as advanced. Please do not use weapon roleplay such as: "uses sword". Cats use their claws, teeth, and force to fight. Not anthropomorphic weapons. <☀>'Exiting-' leaving the pack, you're memorial or update will be put on the wiki asap, but we will need a reason for your leave, or a reasonable cause of death. <☀>'Violence Within the Pack'- Harming your pack-mates purposefully, you will be severly punished chosen by the Leader or Deputy. <☀>'Extended Absence'- If you are going to be absent for more than 5 days please let one of the Leaders, Deputies, or Elites know. Apparel and Garments Apparel- * Head- Fox hat, Flower, Flowercrown, nothing, * Neck- Firefly necklace, Spiked collar, Leaf necklace, nothing, * Back- Pirate sword, Worn blanket, Jamaaliday bow, elf armor, spartan armor * Paws- Spiked Wristband, Leaf Bracelets, elf bracelets, nothing, * Tail- Mummy tail, Feather tail, Elf tail, diamond shop tails, elf armor tail, nothing, * Tag- I have no specific tag colors you have to use, but please don't use bright pinks or purples. * There can be exceptions for non-members or pack-members who don't own any of those garments Pelt Colors- Eye Colors- Animal Appearances -Non Members and Members- Punishments Minor- * Supervision- an assigned cat to watch what you do for a designated amount of time * Elder Keeping- Watching the elders and serving them for what they ask. * Shoulder- small cut on shoulder from Medium- * Detainment- not permitted to leave the territory(den), supervision, and assigned times for actions. * Pen- retrieving the medic's herbs as requested by the medic, as well as being a tester for apprentice training Major- * Gash- onslaught by Leader, Deputy, or Elite * Containment- held "prisoner" by assigned cats. * Exile- onslaught and sent away from clan. * Opposing Exile- left in different clan's territory after medium onslaught * Tracked- Very unlikely, only for incredibly and crucially needed cats, hunted down and vanquished. Leaders {1 out of 2} ☀The leader is the highest ranking cat in the clan. The leader leads and protects the clans, and are given utmost respect. Deputy {0 out of 1} ☀Deputies are the second-in-command of the clan.When the leaders are absent, they are in charge till they return. They help manage the clan and deserve much respect. They are allowed to have apprentices and organize patrols. Elite Warriors {0 out of 3} ☀Elite warriors are the highest of warrior ranks, they have excelled the most, and have become some of the most trusted companions in the clan. They are permitted to lead patrols, hunt, fight, and train apprentices. Medicine Cat {0 out of 2} ☀The medicine cat is one of the most important ranks. They are the healers of the clan, and are given much respect. They are permitted to guide the leader, receive omens, and train apprentices. They are not allowed to have mates during their time as a medic. Warriors ☀Warriors are the fighters and hunters of the clan. They participate in patrols, train apprentices, and protect the clan. They are given much respect. Senior warriors are the closest warriors to Elites. They are well trusted and have excelled. Apprentices ☀Apprentices are in training to become warriors or medics. They are chosen to be apprentices when they are 6 moons old. They should be trained by their mentors very often in hunting, battle, and social interactions. They are NOT permitted to have mates, nonetheless kits. They will become a warrior when they have reached the age of 12 moons+. Medic Apprentices: Queens ☀Queens are the mothers of the clan. They take care of the kittens, and protect them. They are given much respect. Kits ☀Kits are the youngest in the clan. They are also the silliest. They are not permitted out of the camp until they are 5 moons old with a queen supervising. When a kitten is of 6 moons of age, then they can become an apprentice! Want To Join? Please fill out a message including these: * OC Name: * User: * Description: * RP example (hunt/battle, medical terms if wanting to be shaman): * Desired Rank: * Mate/Crush: * Kin: * Specialized in:(battle or hunting) * Age: Wish to Form an Alliance? * Clan Name: * Leader(s) Name and User: * Deputy(s) Name and User: * How many clan-members? * How would my clan benefit? * How would YOUR clan benefit? * If we were in a battle with a rival, would you be of any assistance? * How did you find us? * AJCW Link: (if you have one) Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse